Mouth Shut
by Secretlovee
Summary: Bella has been dating Edward for the first 2 years of high school. Everyone thinks they are perfect for each other, but Bella has a secret full summary inside, rating may change
1. you thought you loved me but you won’t

SUMMARY: Bella has been dating Edward for the first 2 years of high school. Everyone thinks they are perfect for each other, but Bella has a secret she has always been secretly in love with jasper hale the schools basketball star and Edwards best friend. What happens when Bella decides she won't keep her mouth shut anymore and tell her true feelings. Based on the song mouth shut by The Veronicas.

**CHAPTER 1  
-you thought you loved me but you won't**

"I love you" my boyfriend Edward said as we stood on my porch after our dinner date.  
"I love you too" I said as he gave me a kiss, waved and headed back to his Volvo.

Every time I said those words I just felt more and more guilty, it's not that I didn't mean them, I did love Edward but, it's that I loved him more as a friend and not as a boyfriend. We have been dating for 2 years and I thought that if we were together longer that I would learn to love him the way he loves me but that hasn't happened.

The fact that I feel that I will never love him the way he believes I do makes me feel guilty because he is so good to me and perfect in so many ways yet I don't love him like I should and for that reason I know I don't deserve him.

At first I thought my reason for not being irrationally and unconditionally in love with Edward is that I didn't know what love was, but I knew that assumption was wrong before this mess of a relationship started. I knew what love was the first time I looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen.

And for those of you that don't know. I am Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen, And I am unconditionally in love with a certain blue eyed Jasper Hale, my boyfriends best friend.

_**"You thought you knew me but you don't, you thought you loved me but you won't, when you find out who I am."-mouth shut**_

**A/N: okay so the chapters in this story will be kinda short but I will update faster than I do with my othe story Your next.**

**1****st**** to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them ******


	2. I kept my mouth shut from the start

**A\N: This chapter is dedicated to _cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake_ & _sbsp92 my reviewers last chapter._**

**_And I am so happy that I got like 40 hits in the first couple of hours for this story. I hope you like it._**

****

**Chapter 2  
_-I kept my mouth shut from the start_**

"Hey Bella watcha wearing to Emmet's party tonight" my best friend Alice asked as I sat down in first period between her and jasper. He smiled at me and I just blushed and turned to answer Alice's question.  
"Why are you even asking Alice you know you're going to end up playing Bella barbie no matter how much I complain" I said rolling my eyes.  
"True" she said smirking, and turning to face the board when the teacher started the lesson. I pretended to pay attention while looking at Jasper from the corner of my eyes thinking about the first time I met him.

I had just moved to Florida with Renee and Phil after Charlie died in a car accident, I didn't talk much because I was "grieving" as Renee like to put it. Although she went on as nothing happened. On my first day at Eclipse high school I was walking down the hall thinking about memories with Charlie when I walked right into a open locker and fell on my back. I thought it was embarrassing enough that I ran into a locker but then it had to be jasper's locker. I looked up and saw is blonde hair and blue eyes and thought I was in heaven he reached out his hand to help me out and once our palms met a electric current went through my body. And it felt good.  
"Are you okay darlin'?" he asked in a southern accent that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I didn't trust my voice to speak so I just nodded.  
"Well that's good I would never forgive myself if I hurt such a beautiful gal" he said as I blushed more than I thought humanly possible. He held out his hand again, this time for me to shake, and said  
"I'm Jasper Whitlock hale" he said and that is when I knew and admitted, to myself, I was in love with him even if I only knew his name. I knew I could spend every moment of my life with him and it would never be enough.

"Bella" I heard jasper say, I blinked a few times and realized I was full on staring at him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked I just nodded and then the bell rang. Saved by the bell I thought ironically and walked with Alice to our next class.

The first half of my day passed in a blur and when I was walking to lunch two arms wrapped around my waist and I knew immediately it was Edward.

"Hey babe" he said cheerfully.  
"What are you so excited about?" I asked playfully.  
"O nothing o importance" I just rolled my eyes, As we walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and went to our normal table with Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, and Ben.  
"Hey guys" I said as I sat next to Alice and Edward sat on my other side. Everyone said hi back and I noticed was still smiling like an idiot, but in a cute way.  
"Seriously Edward what's up with you" I asked but he just ignored me so just quit bothering, then I got a text.

_Can we talk-jazz_

_  
About?-bells_

_  
Something important-jazz_

_You do know you can talk to me, you are sitting across the table from me-bells_

_I need to talk to you alone, later? Please (look up)-jazz_

I looked up and saw him doing the puppy dog face so I typed a quick 'sure how can I resist that look', before the bell rang and went to class.

I spend the rest of the day wondering what Jasper wanted to talk about when the last bell rung I went to go look for him only to surprised by a hyper pixie pulling me towards her bright yellow Porsche, talking 100 miles an hour about all the outfit choices she had and about if we didn't hurry we wouldn't have enough time to get ready, even though there was still hours left to the part. Rosalie was already waiting for us at the car as we all got in I sent jasper a quick text because I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

**_"I_**** kept my mouth shut from the start, I guess I left you in the dark"******

**A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but at least you learn a little more in this chapter. I'm thinking about giving u a little look into jaspers mind next chapter. I probably won't do it very often because I don't want to ruin him lol. Reviews make me type faster :)**


	3. i kept my mouth shut from the start pt2

**A\N:okay so I was originally going to put this at the end of last chapter but I just decided to split it.**

**Reviewers last chapter**

**-**diehardTWIhard

-cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake

-rickiebeaumont

-Bellawish2b

-Madjestic

**Chapter 3  
**_**- I kept my mouth shut from the start prt.**_** 2  
Jasper POV **

I was waiting for Bella after school when I got a text

_The evil little pixie attacked me_

_sorry will you every find it in your heart to forgive me_

_[Puppy dog face now]_

_lol por favor jazzy-poo _

_-Bella_

_Aww you know I can forgive you for what's the pixie's doing_

_but not for calling me jazzy poo_

_miss tinker Bella_

_-jazz_

Okay okay we are even no more nick names

_but Alice is threatening my phones life_

_so I have to go but I'll see you at the party_

_Your tinker Bella lol_

_-Bella_

I smiled at the last part, then frowned when I saw Edward heading to his Volvo. I now remembered why it was so important that I talk to Bella before the party.

Edward and I were shooting some hoops after school one day when he said  
"Im going to marry her"  
"What are you talkin bout" I asked hoping it wasn't what I was thought it was.  
"Bella im going to ask her to marry me" he said smiling  
"Are you crazy you are a junior in high school, your to young" I said trying to make him change his mind.  
"I know man but I just know I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her I think im going to propose to her at Emmett's party"  
"Whatever man" I said as I walked of the court.

I knew I was acting immature but I was in love with Bella and it broke my heart the day I found out she was dating Edward but I didn't tell her how I felt because I wanted her to be happy, and now I know I'm out of time but no matter what I will tell her how I feel tonight.

**_"I kept my mouth shut from the start, I guess I left you in the dark"_**

**A/N: okay I thought this was going to be so much longer, but I guess not. So do you think I ruined Jasper??**

**Okay so I have 3 new stories I want to write all based on songs ironically enough so I am going to start on one called in another life which is a song by the veroinicas but I don't know what the pairing for that story should be does anybody have any suggestions?**

**Review por favor……  
**


	4. wont keep my mouth shut anymore pt1

Chapter 4  
- won't keep my mouth shut anymore part 1

After what felt like years of what Alice likes to call beautifying we were all ready to go to the party. We decided to take Rosalie's BMW and Alice told her to drive slow so we would arrive fashionably late, I just rolled my eyes at her. We were half ways to Emmett's house when I got a text.

_I really need to talk to you as soon as you get to the party its really important-jazz_

Sure where are you?-Bella

In the kitchen-jazz

Kay I'll be there in a few-Bella

I finished my reply just as we pulled up to the house we headed inside and I walked straight to the kitchen. Jasper was standing there with a drink in his hand, when he saw me he smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Edward's crooked smile included.  
"Hey tinker Bella" he said  
"Wow already with the nick names jazzy poo"  
"You know you like it, tinker Bella" he said with a smirk.  
"Okay how many drinks have you had" I asked  
"1,2,5,6,9...what does it matter"  
"Okay let's get you home give me your car keys" he handed me them and said  
"Bella we need to talk about something"  
"Later okay let's get you home first" I said.  
We started walking for the door when I heard my name being called and turned around and saw Alice heading toward me.  
"Where are you going?"She asked looking between Jasper and me. Alice knew how I felt about Edward and she told me from the start that I shouldn't date Edward if I felt like I did for Jasper I am really starting to wish I would have just listened to her, Rosalie always said never bet against Alice.  
" I am just going to give Jasper a ride home" I said  
"Well Edward is looking for you" she said  
"just tell him where I went I'm sure he'll understand"  
"I guess bye Bella" she said will waving and skipping back into the crowd.

After I pulled up to Jasper's house I looked at him and he was sleep leaning on the window. I walked around and knocked on his window he jumped and looked around dazed.  
"Come on jasper lets go inside" I said he just nodded and we headed into the house. We went up to his room and he just stared at me.  
"Are you okay...does your head hurt" I asked worried. He shook his head and said  
" I really have to tell you something"  
"Okay" I said  
"I love you Bella and I have since the first day I met you and I know that you with Edward but I have to get this out now before something happens-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to him and kissing him passionately.  
" I love you to Jasper but you're really drunk and you probably won't remember any of this in the morning" I said.  
"Well in the morning I just tell you again" he said  
"We'll see, but maybe you should get some rest" I said. He nodded and lay down while I got up from the bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"he asked giving me that puppy dog face I couldn't resist.

"Sure" I said as I lay in his bed with him and put my head on his chest and fell asleep dreaming of him in all his blue eyed glory.

**A/N: okay so I been very busy lately my family and I are moving to Florida and the only reason I even put this up tonight is because the reviews, story alerts, and so on and if I know people are reading it makes me want to update faster and I was actually getting really frustrated because I had to rewrite this 3 different reasons.**

**Also next chapter you will get a jasper and Edward POV which will explain why jasper drank so much and so on it will kinda be like a rewind from this chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	5. i kept my mouth shut for too long

**A\N: sorry about not updating sooner but we just moved to ****Florida**** and I have not really been able to use a computer and someone is on the laptop all the time so sorry for the wait. I am super happy though because I am almost at 500 hits and for me that is a accomplishment.**

**Disclaimer:I sure wished I owned twilight but I don't(sigh)**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**-I kept my mouth shut for too long**_

**(Rewind)  
2 hours before Emmett's party**

**Jasper POV**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this whole proposal thing" I asked Edward. We were headed over to Emmett's house to help set up and I was really trying to convince Edward not to go through with his plan.  
"Yeah man, she is perfect and I don't see why I should wait any longer" he said. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me asking him so much but I still had to try.  
"Well that may be true but maybe you would like to wait a little longer I mean maybe around the time when its actually legal for you to get married" I said  
"Well you been trying to convince me none stop since I told you what I was doing that I am making a mistake, and I'm really beginning to think you have a problem with Bella." He said  
"Well I really don't have I problem with her" I said "well at least not the type of problem you think I do" I mumbled under my breath. My real problem was that I really need to tell Bella how I feel about her.  
"So why do you think I'm making a mistake, because I honestly think the only mistake I made was not doing this sooner, what reason do I have not to marry her" Edward said  
"Because I love her" I blurted out and the car came to a abrupt stop. Neither of us said anything and the silence was tense. Out of nowhere Edward asked  
"For how long"  
"Since I first met her" I replied honestly. Tons of different expressions passed Edward's face before it stopped and the expression was anger.  
"Get out" he said pointing outside the car.  
"But Emmett lives 3 miles from here" I said.  
"I don't care get I out" he said through clenched teeth. I got out the car and watched as drove away before I called my housekeeper to bring me my car.

**Edward POV**

I know I was overreacting, but he had to be lying. Didn't he. Why else would he say I was making a mistake, he probably just was trying to find a excuse for me not to propose, but why. I sat in front of Emmett's house for at least 20 minutes before I actually decided to go in and help him set up like I was supposed to.  
After Emmett and I finished I decided that even if what Jasper said was true I had to go through with this proposal, I just had to.

**Jasper POV**

After I got my car, I decided I did not want to be at the party, or anywhere near Edward, longer than needed, So 2 hours later I made it to Emmett's house people were still arriving but his house was already packed. I really did think this whole Bella situation was getting out of hand and if I didn't tell her now I would never get the chance now that Edward knew. I knew this was my last chance and I had to tell her.

I started feeling nervous about 30 minutes later when I hadn't seen her. I was really hoping that she had not seen Edward yet. I headed over to the kitchen and had a couple drinks to calm my nerves but the longer I waited the more drinks I had. Finally I just texted her and when I saw her I smiled widely knowing that maybe I would be able to make use of my chance.

**Edward POV**

It has been nearly 3 hours since I've been at Emmet's and I still haven't seen Bella. It felt like I have been looking for her forever and I was beginning to think she wasn't here until I saw Alice skipping through the crowd. So I went to asked her where Bella was.  
"Alice have you seen Bella" I asked  
"O yea she left with jasper" she said nonchalantly  
"She what?" I asked starting to get angry  
"Chill Hercules, she was giving him a ride home cause he was beyond wasted" I was about to say something when she added.  
"Well it was nice talking but cut boy 9 o' clock bye" and she skipped away.  
I knew jasper did this on purpose and I would not let him take MY BELLA.

**A/N: okay so I'm not a bog fan of writing guy parts because I'm not that great at writing period let alone guys so yea I hope you liked it. Reviews are what keep me writing**


	6. And I'm about to break your heart

**CHAPTER 6  
**_**-and I'm about to break your heart**_**  
**  
**Bella POV**  
I woke up hearing someone ringing the door bell like a maniac. I sighed and sat up I looked down at jasper and smiled he was still sleep which was pretty sad considering the door bell was quite loud. I still couldn't believe that Jasper said he loved me last night, even if he was drunk it made me feel good and gave me hope that maybe we could be together, than it made me feel really guilty about how I still haven't told Edward about my feelings for jasper. I almost forgot about the doorbell staring at jasper and how beautiful he was until I heard a loud crash and I didn't know what to do. So like the wimp I was I decided to wake up Jasper. I shook his arm gently and whispered in his ear  
"Jasper wake up" he stirred a little but didn't wake so I tried again but said his name a little louder but he still didn't wake so I yelled in his ear and he jumped and fell of the bed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"I am so sorry jasper" I said quickly but he just looked up and smiled widely.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked  
"Because your here, you stayed with me and I love you" he said and like a idiot I went into shock. Real shock, jaw dropped in everything because I did know that he said it last night but he was drunk and he may have not have known what he was saying but know he was, well except for just waking up, he was fully coherent and I was surprised that he really did have the same feelings for me as I did for him. When I didn't say anything he said  
" I know how you feel about Edward and I just couldn't let him propose to you without you knowing how I felt and maybe it was selfish of me to tell-"  
"Wait" I cut him off " he was going to propose to me" jasper had a confused look on his face which quickly changed to realization and said  
" I am so sorry bells you weren't suppose to know that....." he was still talking and I just stopped listening. Edward was going to PROPOSE!!!! I couldn't believe it I definitely knew what I had to do I had to tell him before he did and now I really would not be able to face him. How could I? I didn't want to break his heart. I thought more about situation and started to hyperventilate.  
"Bella?" jasper said concerned he started to come closer to me when the door slammed open and in the door way stood a furious Edward and I was guessing he was the one ringing the door bell and most likely the crash.  
"Jasper" he growled "Bella is mine" he said before he charged at Jasper but Jasper successfully dodged him.  
"Edward calm down" Jasper said before Edward tried and once again failed the same attempt.  
"Edward stop!!!" I yelled at a tone that even surprised me.  
"Why did you come barging in here and attacking jasper when he did nothing wrong" I said at a slightly quieter yet still loud tone.  
" He was trying to steal you away from me" Edward said glaring at jasper.  
" He can't steal something you never had" I mumbled.  
"What?" Edward said  
"Nothing" I sighed "Edward we have to talk" I said silent tears streaming down my face. He walked over to me and wiped away my tears with his thumb before he tried to lower his lips to mine but I turned away. I could see the look of hurt and rejection on his face before I turned and walked out the room I knew he would follow. I felt the need to turn around and kiss him with all I had just so I wouldn't have to cause him pain, but I knew what I needed to do but I also knew I wouldn't keep my mouth shut anymore.

_**-"now we're in this way too far, and I'm about to break your heart, tear everything we had apart"- Mouth Shut**_

**A\N: okay so I hope you're not disappointed but I really have been stretching this story out more than needed but I really wanted it to be longer, but if I make it longer it would no longer really be related to the song so I am not sure. Review and tell me what you think, and also I be posting a new story soon and the reason I have so many at once is basically because I get bored easily lol. Maybe you should check out my other stories *wink wink* and tell me what pairing you would want to read about for a new story Bella & Emmett, Rosalie & Emmett, or another Jasper & Bella. Sorry Edward lover but I am not writing a Edward and Bella story unless it is by popular demand because I could but I don't want to unless I know people will read it. So sorry about the rambling this author note is probably almost as long as the chapter but I need to hear some thought on what I wrote about in here so tell me in a review or P.M. Por favor (please).........review your thoughts on the chapter to please....**

**Also sorry for mistakes my mom was rushing me off the laptop**


	7. I wish i told you from the start

**CHAPTER 7  
**_**-I wish I told you from the start  
**_  
**Jasper POV**

I sat on my bed for hours just thinking about everything that happened just in just a few days. I finally told Bella what I have been meaning to tell her sense I saw her for the first time. It may sound very cliche but it really was love at first sight, well at least on my end. I really had hope last night when I told her, she reacted differently than I had expect and it was way better than I had expected so that gave me hope. I may have been a little drunk but I do remember that part of the night, but all my hope was lost when she left with Edward. She may have said she loved me but maybe she was trying not to hurt my feelings, maybe she thought I wouldn't remember it so she just said it to keep from hurting. But she also kissed me ,but maybe that was just to shut me up. Maybe she wanted to marry Edward, maybe she just kissed me because, well I really don't know why and just sitting here is getting me nowhere. I sighed and got up from my bed maybe I just need to get away, it would probably just be better for me and Bella, at least I hope so.

**Edward POV**

Bella has not said a word to me since we left Jasper's house. We were sitting in my car in front of her house and I was waiting for her to say something. I was starting to think that maybe she found out about what happened at the party last night. After Alice told me where Bella was, I had done something I really regretted. I got drunk and don't remember much after that except for waking up with a major headache and a naked Jessica Stanley laying next to me in my bed. I knew that I had made a mistake and I knew that I should tell Bella but I couldn't, I knew that jasper told her that he loved her and then she pretty much rejected me after that. If I told her what happened she would probably refuse to be with me and I couldn't let that happen. I knew that Jessica was the gossip Queen and was probably going to tell everybody what happened so I didn't have much time to convince her not to. I knew I had to act now, I had to somehow convince her not to tell anyone, and even though it seem impossible I couldn't let Bella find out about this.  
"Bella?"I said she looked over at me with a confused expression on her face.  
"Can we talk later I just remember something I had to bring Carlisle at the hospital and I have to go."I said.  
"Ummm, okay" she said almost to eagerly getting out the car and heading to the front door. She didn't even say bye, I love you, or give me a kiss. I really hope she didn't know, I thought as I headed for Jessica's house.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I chickened out. I sat there like a idiot when I could have told him how I felt but instead I thought about how much I didn't want to break his heart. I was so thankful when he said he had to leave though I knew I shouldn't be I really knew I had to do this and knew I felt horrible not telling him but if I told him I would feel terrible and so would he. I sighed as I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. What am I going to do I thought. Then my phone started vibrating and I had a text from Rosalie.

_Bella I just had a chat with Jessica-talks-alot and thought you might want to know what I found out so get ready I'll be at you house in 15 because this is serious ishhh__**(A/N:basically means shit)**__  
-xoxo rose_

_  
_  
**Rosalie POV**

I was in shock after what Jessica told me. I had found out that Edward was going to propose to Bella from Jasper but I also knew how Jasper felt about her and that he would be so much better for Bella. The reason I was in shock was that if Edward loved Bella as much as he says he does why would he sleep with Jessica. She always threw herself at him but he always turned her down and I don't understand why he would do something now. I sighed and knew what I had to do I would tell Bella in a heartbeat to dump his ass because she deserves someone better. Someone like Jasper.

"I wish I told you from the start, that this was never meant to last, It should've never gone this far"-mouth shut, The Veronicas

A\N:  
Review please I hope I didn't ruin it with the whole Edward thing but I may be the only one who noticed lol but Edward was so determined to keep Bella at Emmett's party but didn't go to Jasper's house till the next day. So I felt this was needed.  
And do you want to hear the Edward and Jessica conversation because im not sure if I am going to write it.

Sorry for any mistakes I didn't have time to read through


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Edward POV  
  
I got out of my car and headed to the front door of the Stanley's house. I started ringing the door like a maniac. The door swung open and Jessica Stanley stood there glaring at me. When she realized it was me she quickly changed her expression to what I guess she thought was a sexy smirk.

"Hey eddie-poo, why didn't tell me you were coming over" she purred as she took a step closer to me. I pushed her back and said

"You cannot tell anybody about last night" I said

"Why wouldn't I eddie-poo" she said

"First of stop calling me eddie-poo and you can't tell anyone because it was not suppose to happen" I said

"Do you regret what happened" she said " is this about Bella"

"Yea I do regret it and Bella cannot find out about it because I love her and meaningless sex with you is not something she should know about." I said getting frustrated.

"Well you know what fuck you and for your information Rosalie is already on her way to tell Bella what happened." She said walking back inside her house slamming the door in my face. I quickly made my way back to my car and made my way back to Bella's house. I could not let Rosalie tell her.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie was at my door in record time. She pushed passed me and walked straight into my living room and started pacing.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked

"You have to dump him, you have to dumb his ass now" she said

"What are you talking about rose?" I asked

"What I'm talking about is that you boyfriend slept with Jessica Stanley!" she yelled. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting here obsessing over how to dump him because I don't want to hurt him, and he cheats on me.

"Are you sure?" I asked rose, when the doorbell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts She nodded before getting up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" I heard her hiss at whoever was at the door. I heard mumbling before rose yelled.

"Bella your cheating jackass is at the door" I hesitantly got up and went to the door. I saw Edward looking down in shame before I said

"What do you want?"I hissed, I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I was hurt even though I knew I shouldn't have been, especially with my feelings for jasper.

"Bella I know talking to me is the last thing you want to do right now but please just give me a chance to explain" he said in a pleading tone. Rosalie scoffed and said

"Bella I am going to leave before I strangle this dude, but if he gives you any problems don't hesitate to call I will beat his ass" she said before pushing pass Edward and heading toward her red BMW convertible.

After she pulled out the driveway I closed the door and went to take a seat on the couch. When Edward sat down next to me I got up and moved to Charlie's recliner. Edward looked hurt but I really didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment.

After that a tense silence ensued and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward why would you do it, why would you cheat on me when you say you love me more than your own life, do you not care about me anymore?" the question started falling out my mouth like word vomit. Edward looked surprised by my questions before he started answering.

"Bella of course I love you I just made a mistake and I was just kinda out of it when Jasper told me that he loved you and than when Alice told me you left together I just started to think of the worst things possible so I had a lot more than a few drinks and after that everything gets blurry but baby you have to understand that if I knew that the night would end like it did I would never been within 20 miles of a drink and I know I made a horrible mistake but I just need you to forgive me because, you are my life and I don't know how I could live without you, please forgive me" he said it all so quickly, it sounded like word vomit. I actually was starting to feel horrible. I could tell he meant what he said but I knew that if I let this go and let him think we were okay I would be lying, to him and myself. Because the truth was that I loved Jasper, I loved him since the first time I saw his eyes, the first time I heard his voice, from the moment he stepped into my life, I fell and I fell hard.

"Bella?" Edward said bring me out my thoughts

"I can't I said trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Bella I know I did something horrible but please don't leave me...."

"No Edward its not that" I said cutting him off

"Then what is it" he said kneeling in front of my picking up my hands from my lap. It was now or never.

"I love jasper" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He quickly dropped my hands, and walked right out the front door.

**Edward POV**

He's dead.

A\N: okay sorry that I haven't updated in forever and this chapter is kinda sucky but this is not the original chapter. The original chapter was like my best and longest but it got deleted and truthfully I don't feel like rewriting the whole thing, so I hope this at least is a little good.  
Review please, I'll update faster


End file.
